This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Mexican American Admixture Mapping Development and Application to NIDDM (Non-Insulin Dependent Diabetes) Admixture mapping is a developing method for examining complex genetic diseases that complements linkage analysis and association methods. For any disease, a recently admixed population can be used to define critical chromosomal regions if there is a different distribution of susceptibility genes in parental populations contributing to the admixed population. This is predicated on the ability to define the ancestry of the chromosomal segments in the admixed population. This study is designed to provide improved tools to elucidate the genetic basis for diabetic nephropathy and Type 2 diabetes using a molecular genetics strategy known as admixture mapping. This uses the fact that certain populations are known to be a mixture of different genetic ancestry at some point in history. In this case, the population to be studied is the Mexican American group who represent an admixture of Amerindian and European genetic backgrounds.